Olympians
The Olympian Gods are a race of divine beings that are nearly immortal, wield phenomenal amounts of divinely supernatural power, live on the Olympus plane, and were once worshiped by the Ancient Greeks, Ancient Romans (albeit under new and different names), and later by the Amazons. However, all of the gods, apart from Ares, would be slayed in the War of the Gods, with Ares himself eventually slayed by the demigoddess Wonder Woman in the very last days of World War I. Aside from relatively few practicing Hellenic pagans, humans no longer worship them, due to the rise of monotheistic religions, with the majority of humanity incorrectly considering the Olympian gods to be nothing more than Ancient Greek and Roman myths. History Creation of Humanity Many millennia ago, Zeus created humanity in the image of the gods themselves. They lived in peace and happiness on Earth, but Zeus' malevolent son Ares became angered and spiteful of mankind. Ares began to corrupt humanity with violence and war, growing more power from their self-destruction. In response to Ares' actions, Zeus created the race of Amazons to protect mankind from Ares while spreading love and compassion. However, the Amazons were defeated and enslaved by humanity, right up until Hippolyta and Antiope led the Amazons into a violent revolt against their former masters. War of the Gods The Olympian Gods condemned Ares for his warmongering and misanthropy. Consumed by jealousy and rage, Ares started the War of the Gods, murdering all of the gods except for Zeus, who fought Ares and struck him down to Earth. In order to protect the world from Ares, Zeus fathered a daughter with Hippolyta that was imbued with his power in the hopes that she would kill Ares should Zeus fail. Furthermore, Zeus created the island paradise of Themyscira for the Amazons, protected by a magical shield that concealed them from Ares and the outside world. Later, Zeus was ultimately slain by a vengeful Ares, who then returned to Earth to propagate his reign of warfare amongst mankind and to wait for the appearance of the "Godkiller". Life on Themyscira Millennia after the War of the Gods, Diana grew up in Themyscira under the watchful protection of her mother, unaware of her true heritage. Diana begged to be given combat training to become an Amazon warrior. Despite the reservations of Hippolyta, Diana was trained by her aunt Antiope into her adulthood. Years later into her adulthood, Diana continued her training, mastering her swordsmanship and her archery skills. During a duel with Antiope, Diana clashed her Bracelets of Submission and knocked Antiope down with a large shock-wave. World War I To be added The Godkiller To be added Legacy Aside from relatively few practicing Hellenic pagans, humans no longer worship the Olympian gods, due to the rise of monotheistic religions, with the majority of humanity incorrectly considering the gods to be nothing more than Ancient Greek and Roman myths. The gods are, however, still consistently worshiped and honored by the Amazons of Themyscira. Physiology Physical Characteristics The Olympian Gods bear an identical outward physical form and appearance to that of their human creations, due to the human race having been intentionally created by Zeus in the gods' likeness. The gods, like human beings, do have intuitive, adaptive, intellectual, perceptive and creative abilities, as well as emotions. Capabilities Despite their physical likeness to human beings, the Olympian Gods are otherwise quite different. Unlike the humans, they possess far superior physical attributes, such as immense strength, speed, reflexes, agility, durability, regeneration, stamina, and senses. They are also immortal, unaffected by the passage of time or any contaminants, and even wield tremendous amounts of divinely supernatural power. Unless they are slain by another God, Olympian Gods cannot die by natural means or any superficial means by which human beings die, such as injuries, explosions, illness or intoxication. Known Olympian Gods *Zeus † - King of the Gods *Ares † - God of War *Athena † - Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy *Hestia † - Goddess of Hearth and Truth *Apollo † - God of Light and Music *Wonder Woman - Godkiller (Olympian God-Amazon hybrid) Trivia External Links References